megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Bomb Man
}} is a Robot Master from the original Mega Man series. He was created by Dr. Light for demolition and land development, blasting away debris so that land could be cleared for construction projects, working in tandem with Guts Man. His Special Weapon is the Hyper Bomb -- very powerful explosives originally used for land reclamation and destroying abandoned buildings. Bomb Man enjoys fighting and is an expert in demolitions, being able to quickly create and throw Bombs with startling accuracy, capable of destroying most targets with ease. However, he also enjoys firework displays, festivals, and ten-pin bowling. Bomb Man is a playable character in Mega Man Powered Up and Mega Man's Soccer. Video game appearances Mega Man Dr. Wily reprogrammed Bomb Man and Dr. Light's other industrial robots to help him conquer the world. Bomb Man appears as a boss that Mega Man must battle, so Mega Man defeats him and obtains his Hyper Bomb. He is weak to Fire Man's Fire Storm. Strategy His strategy is nothing special. He will just jump around the room and throw Hyper Bombs at Mega Man. Know that he usually jumps away from Mega Man instead of towards him. Mega Man Powered Up As a remake of the first game, Bomb Man appears as a boss, but he becomes a playable character if he is defeated by Mega Man using only the Mega Buster. As a playable character, Bomb Man can throw his Hyper Bomb in several angles. Strategy Bomb Man fights in a similar way he did in the original game. During the fight, Bomb Man uses a critical attack. If he says, "That's a bit harsh," that means he will throw a big bomb directly at the player's character. If he says "I'll show you," that means he is going to throw a big bomb; however, it will bounce across the room rather than explode upon direct contact. To dodge the directed throw bomb, just get out of the way when Bomb Man throws it. To dodge the bouncing bomb, just run under it when it is high in the air. In normal mode, he starts using the huge bomb after losing half of his energy. In hard mode, Bomb Man throws two Hyper Bombs at the same time and the large bomb attack is available from the beginning of the battle. He is weak to Cut Man's Rolling Cutter. Mega Man's Soccer Bomb Man is a balanced player that don't has his own team. In Tournament mode, he is a member of the Fire Man, Elec Man, Pharaoh Man, Dust Man, Skull Man and Wily teams. In League mode, he is a member of the Fire Man and Skull Man teams. Super Adventure Rockman If Mega Man is defeated by Magnet Man, Bomb Man will appear to save him, giving the player the chance to fight against Magnet Man again. Chokkan! Rockman In the mini-game Bomb Wars, Mega Man must defeat Bomb Man before time runs out. Bomb Man is in a high position out of reach and keeps dropping bombs. Mega Man must throw the bombs back to Bomb Man to damage him. Other appearances *Bomb Man appears in Mega Man 3's ending. *Bomb Man appears in a CD data in Mega Man & Bass. *Bomb Man is a boss in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. *He appears in Battle Memory from Rockman ×over. Data Mega Man & Bass CD data Rockman Complete Works data ガッツマンとともに、かいたくさぎょうをしたロボット。ハイパーボムをなげる前にダメージをあたえよう。 Stage enemies Enemies in Bomb Man's stage: *Beak *Bombomb *Flea *Flying Shell *Killer Bullet *Octopus Battery *Screw Bomber *Sniper Joe *Spine Damage Data Chart Displays the amount of damage in units that Bomb Man will receive from each Special Weapon from the original Mega Man. Other media Mega Man (Ruby-Spears) Bomb Man appears in four episodes from Ruby-Spears' Mega Man animated series. In the first episode, The Beginning, he and the other five robots from the first game attack an airport with Wily. Bomb Man's weapon was the first one taken by Mega Man in the show. He also appears in episodes 17, 18 and 27. Mega Man (Archie Comics) In the Archie Comics Mega Man comic book series, Bomb Man appears along with the other original Robot Masters in the first issue. He was introduced as a robot for controlled demolitions and excavation, and was later stolen and reprogrammed by Dr. Wily. Bomb Man was the first robot defeated by Mega Man in Let the Games Begin!. Later, in issue 4, he and the other five robots ambush Mega Man in Wily's castle, and when Mega Man attempts to talk sense into them not to fight, the six end up fighting each other, so Mega Man moves on to the Copy Robot's room. Soon afterwards, Bomb Man and the others barge in, destroy the Copy Robot (as he was technically "Mega Man," and Wily only ordered for them to destroy "one" Mega Man), and he is re-programmed by Dr. Light. In the second story arc, "Time Keeps Slipping", Bomb Man is assisting with the clean-up of the city after the ordeal. While cleaning up, he and Mega Man utilized the Hyper Bomb ability to remove some debris that Guts Man threw at them, with the latter directly copying Bomb Man's ability via a bro fist. Much later, he helps Mega Man rescue Roll, along with the other Robot Master and the agent Roslyn Krantz. Once they discover the hideout, Dr. Wily attempts to re-program him and the other Robot Masters again. Thankfully, Dr. Light had made sure that they would never be re-programmed again, so Bomb Man and the others managed to fool Wily into think the re-programming worked, and they pretended to attack Mega Man so that the "powered-up" Robot Masters, Time Man and Oil Man, would easily be caught off-guard. In the third story arc, "The Return of Dr. Wily", Dr. Light asks his eight Robot Masters to help rescue Mega Man, who was reprogrammed. After Mega Man's rescue during the battle against the Mecha Dragon, four of the Robot Masters follow Mega Man in the Wily Castle to help him, Bomb Man being the last to stay behind as he used all his weapon energy against the Boobeam Trap. The next time he is seen, the group is fleeing the Wily Castle before it self-destructs, barely making it out on time. In the sixth Story Arc, "Breaking Point", Bomb Man, alongside Guts Man, later searched for a gift for Mega Man for his birthday. During their search, Bomb Man shot down an idea proposed by Guts Man regarding giving Mega Man a big rock or a bigger rock (Mega Man's real name was "Rock"), eventually resulting in an extremely loud argument between the two regarding what to give Mega Man, with Bomb Man suggesting a musical. Eventually, Cut Man quelled the argument by jokingly stating that they were over-the-top as it was. Bomb Man then irritably asked why Cut Man was dragged along by Guts Man, to which the latter reluctantly explained that he was forced to take Cut Man along as Ice Man had blocked his calls (referring to the events of "Cold Feat", where Guts Man worsened a developmental project for the renovation and expansion of the Glacial Research Center). They eventually settled on a gift card. Bomb Man, alongside Cut Man, and Guts Man eventually fought against Break Man, although they were effortlessly and savagely beaten by the anonymous robot. Before the battle could be concluded, however, the Genesis Wave washed over their reality. Bomb Man and the other eight Robot Masters featured as enemies in Mega Man and Mega Man: Powered Up were absent for most of the events of Worlds Collide. Notably, they were not time-cloned by Dr. Wily or Dr. Eggman to serve in their Robot Master army. However, they were contacted by Roll and sent through a Warp Ring to the Skull Egg Zone, where they joined Sonic the Hedgehog's allies in battling the evil Robot Masters. After the Genesis Wave was undone by Mega Man, Bomb Man's injuries-caused by Break Man-were undone as well. However, he eventually ended up shut down again after Ra Moon unleashed its EMP wave across the globe, shutting down all electronics. Bomb Man was eventually revived by Dr. Light and Pedro Astil using a special protective coating, and accompanied Mega Man alongside Rush, Cut Man, and Guts Man to the Lanfront Ruins in the Amazon in order to stop the EMP source. However, they ended up being ambushed upon arrival by Heat Man, Bubble Man, Metal Man, and Flash Man. Bomb Man was pounced on by Bubble Man, although he eventually utilized one of his Hyper Bombs from behind Metal Man while the latter was distracted with telling off Bubble Man for nearly exposing that Wily wasn't their master anymore, and told Mega Man to use his copying ability to copy the Robot Masters. He later caught Flash Man in a bear hug and told Cut Man to hit him with the Rolling Cutter, although he ended up accidentally hit by Rolling Cutter instead when Flash Man ended up escaping with the use of his Time Stopper ability. As a result of the friendly fire, Bomb Man's arms were damaged, thus leaving him unable to use the Hyper Bomb Special Weapon. They eventually found Air Man, Wood Man, and Crash Man and briefly fought until Wood Man decided to call a truce after learning from Mega Man what was going to happen with Ra Moon's EMP wave, as they realized that what Ra Moon was doing was going against what Dr. Wily would have wanted. Bomb Man was later tasked alongside Cut Man to repair the other Wily Robot Masters and keep an eye on them in case they do anything suspicious, and eventually rendezvoused with Mega Man, Guts Man, and Rush at the Temple of the Moon, where they proceeded to fight off the second wave of Robot Masters made by Dr. Wily (whom, because of their being directly created from blueprints instead of merely restoring functions via backups, were vulnerable to being taken over by Ra Moon). Bomb Man ultimately survived, albeit damaged, and returned to Light Labs alongside Cut Man, Guts Man, Rush, Break Man, and Dr. Wily, while carrying a comatose Mega Man (who had sacrificed himself to stop Ra Moon by using two Mega Busters directly on the supercomputer). Other appearances Bomb Man also appears in episode 5 from Captain N: The Game Master and the manga Mega Man Megamix, Mega Man Gigamix, Rockman and Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Gallery MM-BombMan.jpg|Bomb Man's original Mega Man artwork. File:06-BombMan-Specs.jpg|Front, side and back view of Bomb Man. BombManPU.jpg|Bomb Man from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUBombman.jpg|Bomb Man in Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUBombConcept.png|Concept art from Mega Man Powered Up. MMPUBombManAttack.png|Bomb Man using a giant bomb in Mega Man Powered Up. File:SARBombMan.jpg|Bomb Man from Super Adventure Rockman. Intuition-0.jpg|Bomb Man in Chokkan! Rockman. Rockmanpuzzle3.png|Bomb Man in Rockman The Puzzle Battle. SFXACBombman.png|Bomb Man in Street Fighter x All Capcom. RODRN2.jpg|Bomb Man in the first teaser of Rockman Online. File:No006bombman.jpg|Bomb Man from the Mega Man cartoon show. File:Cntgmbombman.jpg|Bomb Man from Captain N: The Game Master. BombMegamix.png|Bomb Man in Mega Man Megamix. bombman.jpg|Bomb Man in Mega Man Megamix. 4komaBomb.png|Bomb Man in Rockman 4Koma Dai Koushin. Bombmanactionfigure.jpg|Bomb Man action figure from the cartoon show. screen00067.jpg|BombMan defeated GutsMan screen00044.jpg|BombMan in his own stage screen00060.jpg|BombMan looking at the Met upside down. Trivia *From the six Robot Masters of the first Mega Man game, Bomb Man is the one with least appearances in games. Bomb Man (along with Fire Man) did not appear in any of the arcade titles. Also, he (along with Guts Man) did not appear in the first Game Boy title, Mega Man: Dr. Wily's Revenge. However, as Guts Man appeared in Capcom Quiz: Hatena? no Daibouken, Bomb Man is the only Robot Master from the first four NES games to not appear in a Game Boy title. *Bomb Man is the only Robot Master from the first game not to appear as a boss in Rockman xover. *Bomb Man's Japanese name is literally translated as "Bomberman", though he is still commonly referred to as "Bomb Man" in Japan. Mega Man's Soccer is the only instance of Bomb Man being referred to as "Bomberman" within a game. *Although in the ''Mega Man'' comic, while Bomb Man mentions he exhausted all of his Hyper Bombs after helping Mega Man to destroy the Boobeam Trap, he has an unlimited amount of them when fought as a boss in any game or as a playable character in Mega Man Powered Up. *Also in the ''Mega Man'' comic, Bomb Man referred to his hatred to Cut Man's puns once in Issue 23 and again in Issue 29, making him one of the only Robot Masters, along with Time Man to reflect to his puns the most. References de:Bomb Man es:Bomb Man Category:Robot Masters Category:Mega Man 1 bosses Category:Mega Man: Powered Up bosses Category:Playable Characters Category:Light Numbers Category:Bomb Robot Masters Category:Protagonists Category:Mega Man's Soccer Players